Ravens Perfect Date
by RavensDarkSleep
Summary: Beastboy and Raven have been seeing eachother for a while now, but what happens when Beastboy takes Raven out for their first date? Will he go over the edge? Or will it really be Ravens perfect date?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

"Rae? Rae you in there?"  
Beast boy knocked timidly on Ravens door. After a few seconds the door slid open and there stood Raven pulling her cape around her.  
"Beastboy, I know we've been going out for a while now and everything, but _please_, its _Raven_, not Rae."  
Best boy smiled.  
"Ok Rae." He cringed as her mouth twitched in irritation. "_Raven_, sorry, Raven, gotcha." Raven eyed him for a moment, then loosend up a bit and smiled slightly. Beastboy held off a sigh of relief.  
"Is there any reason you wanted to talk to me Beastboy? Or is this just another one of your random whims?"  
"Well...I...." Beastboy felt his mind freeze up. _Damn it._He thought aggravated. _I've planned this all week and NOW I'm going to wimp out, flippin fantastic.  
_Raven raised a eyebrow. "Well?"  
"I wanted to know if you would...liketogoonadatewithme."  
He felt the corner of his mouth twich as the last words went out in a rush and slurred together. Raven stood looking shocked for a moment, but Raven being Raven, it quickly disappeared behind her placid mask. Beastboy grew fidgety in the long silence that seemed to echo through the hallway.  
"Um...sure Beastboy, I'd love to...when?" She asked her voice held a slight pitch in it Beastboy wasn't expecting, he felt his stomach squirm slightly. She sounded nervous, that wasn't Raven, at all.  
"Well...tonight. I made plans, and I was gonna ask you yesterday Rae, I just lost my nerve and thought you would say no."  
"And what if I said no tonight?" She questioned. He fought the urge to flinch. Raven sighed and looked at the ceiling.  
"I'm sorry Beastboy, I didn't mean to come off as prude. I'll go with you tonight. Where are we going?" She asked. He was surprised to see a flash of interest cross her eyes before it disappeared. He smiled his cocky half smile which won him a smile in return from Raven.  
"I can't tell you its a surprise, just wear something nice...do you have a dress?" He suddenly asked with concern, it didn't concur to him that Raven might not own dress cloths. The only other outfit he had seen her in other then her black leotard and blue cape was some random T-shirts and jeans she would wear on rare lazy days. And of course her black bikini...  
Beastboy quickly shoved that thought out of his head, he shook his head like ridding himself of a flea and looked back at Raven. She cocked her head to the side slightly looking curious.  
"What was that about?"  
"Oh...nothing." He said blushing. "Anyway, Star said she would help you if you needed anything. And no, I didn't tell her where we are going, so don't try to get it out of her."  
Raven looked slightly irritated, but sighed and headed towards Stars room.  
I'll pick you back up at your room in a hour ok?" He called after her. She raised a grey hand in acknowledgement and kept walking. Beastboy admird the view for a moment before slapping himself on the back of the head and turned heading in the opposite direction. He still had a lot to do, he would make sure this was perfect for Raven.

"Urm...Star?" Raven called tapping on the door feeling a bit awkward. Star was really the only ''girlfriend'' Raven had. But the only thing they had really done together were the weekends Star would drag her out to the mall and make her go to at least a hundred shops with her. That and few horror movies Raven subjected Starfire too just for the fun of seeing her eyes glow with terror. It helped Raven sleep better sometimes.  
She smiled at the sadistic thought, then quickly shoved it to the back of her mind for later as Starfires door opened.  
"Why friend Raven!" Starfire beamed and quickly enveloped Raven in one of her bone crushing hugs.  
"Starfire...air...I need AIR." She gasped.  
Starfire let go and stepped back still holding onto Ravens arms.  
"I am guessing you are here for your and Beastboys the date tonight?" She asked. Raven nodded trying not to show how uncomfortable the word _"date"_made her. She held her breath as Starefire jerked her into her room and shut her door behind her locking the door with a number code. She turned on Raven and Raven stepped away. Starfire suddenly seemed intimidating as she stepped towards Raven like a small girl approuched a new doll.  
"Starfire..." Raven warned raising her arms up halfway to stop the on coming attack. But it was useless. Within a few seconds Starfire had Raven in a chair in front of a obnoxiously pink vanity pushing brushs and makeup pencils and mirrors in her face. Raven didn't even see what she was putting on her face, and after a while gave up. There was no winning against Star over things like this._ Unless I pinned her against a wall with my powers and ran for it..._  
She let the tempting through drop as Starfire stepped back beaming again.  
"Why, friend Raven, you look beautiful!" She spun Raven to fave her biggest mirror. Raven felt her jaw clench when she caught a glimpse of herself. Who was this person that sat infront of her? She was beautiful, with pale skin, dark eyeshadow and a touch of eyeliner that made her Violet eyes seem to yell out at you for attention, long eyelash's blinked back at her in slow lazy motions, blood red lips smiled slightly back at her appealingly.  
"Star..." She said reaching up and touched her face. The thing she was most pleased to see was her grey skin was almost unnoticable, not unnaturraly so either, it was hard to even notice she had anything on her skin at all.  
Starfire giggled childishly before stopping abruptly.  
"Do you have a dress to wear?" She asked eyeing Ravens cloak and leotard. Raven held her breath for a moment before letting it out in one long exhalation.  
"I don't have to wear a dress." Said Raven hopeing Starfire would just drop it.  
"Oh yes you do!" Said Starfire pulling her up and spinning her in a circle. "Hmm..." She eyed Raven careful for a minute, then squealed happily and ran to her closet quickly disappearing inside. Raven was about to question what she was going to pick out when cloths started flying out of the closet madly in her direction, she dodged and ducked shoes, purses, tops, pants, and other random articles of clothing until Starfire reappeared holding something behind her back.  
"Starefire...stop, I should atleast be able to know what I'm wearing." Said Raven backing up slowly.  
"No you don't." Said Starfire looking like a cat who had finely trapped a mouse. Raven held up her glowing black hands. Starfire stopped for a moment seeming slightly dismayed, but the smile quickly reappeared.  
"What if I make you the deal?" She said looking suddenly suspicious. Raven lowered her hands slowly.  
"Like what?" She asked  
"I know something Beatboy is planning for tonight." She said smiling triumphantly. Raven thought for a minute unable to make up her mind.  
"Look Raven." Said Starfire. "I can put this dress on you, or we can battle and mess up your makeup and I'll get the dress on you anyway, and then when Beatboy comes to get you will look all torn up." She said. Raven sighed and took off her cape and started to slip out of her leotard. Starfire giggled and slipped something silky feeling over Ravens head. She pulled at it and zipped it up in the back before she would let Raven see herself. Raven was terrified knowing all to well what some of Starfires weird alien clothing could look like. She was shocked when she saw herself in the mirror, more so then the first time. It was a deep, deep purple, almost black silk dress. It cut into a v in the front, and in the back with a lower v. The straps where thick at the bottom and got thinner as they went over her shoulders, it was long and swept the floor behind her.  
Raven loved it.  
Starfire quickly added black high heels that strapped around her ankles, and a black lacy choker necklace followed by a few black loopy bracelets. Raven watched still transfixed by her own reflection, her brain was still unwilling to except it was her starring back with the violet eyes.  
"What about my hair?" She asked finely glancing at a clock Starfire had, the numbers were replaced by odd symbols, doubtless from her own planet, but Raven guessed by where the hand were pointing that it had been almost a hour.  
Starfire placed a hand on her chin for a moment tapping her foot for a moment before diving into a random dresser drawer pulling out a clawed hair clip. She pulled almost all of Ravens hair back except for a few strands she let hang in her face, the rest she twisted upward and clipped to the back of her head. The effect left her hair spilling out the side giving it a appealing look that reminded Raven of a Oriental hair style she had seen when they where in Tokyo. Most of her hair spilled slightly to one side over the clip in a slight fountain look. She liked it.  
"We are done!" Said Starfire happily spinning in the air and clapping. Raven couldn't help but smile. She thanked Starfire and quickly excited the room dashing to her own unwilling to let any of the other titans see her like this. She would never live it down. Not if Cyborg and Robin could help it.  
Her door slid open and she was amerced in darkness for a moment before a lamp flicked on by her bed. She paced her room nervously for a few seconds before walking to her nightstand. She opened the small black drawer and pushed around the contents before she found what she has been searching for. A small blue bottle with a label in her home planets language burned into the glass was half empty. It had been a gift from Ravens mother she has received a long time ago, Raven had used it sparingly, but tonight she felt like she needed it. She sprayed a few quick sprays on her neck just as she her a quiet tap on her door.  
"Rae? You ready?" Said a nerveously squeaking Beastboy on the other side. Raven took a deep breath in and slowly let it out before she walked over to her door.  
She let the door slide open reluctantly. She watched for Beastboys reaction, she fought to stand still as Beastboys mouth slowly dropped open in shock. After a few minutes of him gawking she cleared her throat loudly. He shook his head and looked at her sheepishly.  
"Ur, sorry Rae, I wasn't expecting..."  
Raven bristled slightly.  
"What? Wasn't expecting me not to look like a toad?" She asked.  
No no no!" Said Beastboy suddenly looking panicked. "I ment...I wasn't expecting you to look so...gorgeous." He said eyeing her up and down slowly. It was Ravens turn to blush, she tried to cover it up before Beastboys eyes made it back to her face. Apparently she did as when his eyes reached hers again they didn't seem to notice. Or he just didn't care, she couldn't tell which.  
He held his arm out to her and she took it, surprising herself at how happy she suddenly felt. She looked him over out of the corner of her eye as they walked down the hallway. He was wearing a tux with a dark purple tie, she wondered if Starfire had known what she was going to wear the whole time, or if Beastboy has just made a lucky guess. His hair was slicked back which made his cocky half smile only seem that much more cocky and ego breaking. He looked handsome, Raven had a hard time wrenching his gaze away from him as they approached the mane room of the titan tower.  
"What about Cyborg and Robin?" She asked worriedly.  
"Its ok, I had Star take care of them, Roby boy was easy." He winked at Raven. "You know how easy it is for Star to get him to do whatever she wants."  
"And what about Cyborg?" She asked as they entered the mane room. It was true, it was in fact empty, which seemed odd considering at this time of night there was always a movie or video game on the large screen, and someone making a mess in the kitchen, usually Star with one of her home planet meals that left the rest of the Titian's hiding in any available space they could find.  
"I let Silky loose in his workshop, hes currently trying to find him after he found a bit hole in the middle of one of his engines." He said smiling. Raven smiled too, she could picture Cyborg madly searching his workshop for Starfires giant worm like pet that ate anything and everything.  
Beastboy Smiled at Raven as they reached the door.  
"Ready for the best date ever?" He asked. Raven gulped and nodded. Beastboy opened the mane door, and Raven felt her jaw drop at the first surprise.


	2. Sorry somethings glitching, will have up

I own nothing.


End file.
